Doubts and Consequences
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Lucas and Nathan Scott walking home when Luke poses a question that's been plaguing both of them. short and sappy, and Lucas is acting like a girl....:D


**doubts and consequences**

**a 'One Tree Hill' fanfic**

_by: NocheKrovoche_

_-Do not own any characters so don't sue me.-_

The two people were walking close to each other as the distant sound of the music from the bar followed them out. There were no words that need to be said as a hand reached out to grasp the other's, stroking it once before gripping it firmly in his own. A few strangers looked at them suspiciously as they strode down the wide road hand in hand but didn't voice out their thoughts, not really thinking it's any of their business.

Lucas sighed for the umpteenth time bringing Nathan's attention from the ground back to him. The older Scott had been sighing quite a lot since they left the club. At first he thought that it because of the exhaustion that was finally catching up to him, but after the tenth sigh he let out, the brunette had finally thought that there was something wrong with his precious older brotherslashlover.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Nathan asked not even bothering to mask the concern in his voice in case the other gets worried.

Lucas suddenly looked up to him as if the voice of his half brother broke him out of the trance he was on. He quickly averted his eyes as if it held a secret that he couldn't tell, but Nathan was quick and held on his chin so he was forced to look into his eyes.

Nathan's features softened when he saw his Luke's troubled look, not exactly knowing what was to come next. With another sigh, Luke let out the feelings that had been disturbing him, seeing as Nate will not let it go anytime soon.

He stopped walking bringing the other into a stop as well. Nathan doesn't understand what was happening but looked hopefully at the blue eyes of the man standing in front of him wearing a look of confusion and disturbance.

Lucas had always lead a life full of stress and heartaches, that sometimes, Nate would think that he can outdo Peyton's luck- or lack of it.

"It's just that-" Luke said cutting himself abruptly as he stole a sidelong glance for anyone who might overhear them. Seeing no one in sight, he continued on while looking at Nathan. "-there's been a lot in my mind lately, and sometimes, I think about how long this would last, Nate."

Nathan studied him carefully, letting his gaze fall from the tired eyes to the hunched shoulders all the way to his feet, and then back to his face again. Luke seemed worse for wear and it was all from thinking about his relationship with his brother. He fought the urge to laugh knowing that Lucas wouldn't appreciate it right now.

Truth be told, he didn't know how to answer Lucas because he, himself, isn't sure of the answer. It wasn't like he never thought of that question as well; and during those cold nights that the older man was away, he'd play with that subject in his mind until the sun rose or he falls asleep-whichever comes first. At those times, he'd assure himself with Lucas shirt, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his partner, knowing that he'll be there in the morning to chase those doubts away.

Hearing Lucas' confession made him realize that it's only natural for him to think like that because-let's face it- they're gay and what's worse is that they're brothers as well. Being homosexuals is something the world might be able to deal with eventually but being homosexuals who dig your brother's pants is a whole other story.

The tension as finally getting to him and it seemed like forever as he stared at Luke.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, Luke." He replied and saw the other man's eyes dull.

Lucas pulled away and moved to continue walking home but Nathan once again brought his hands to his face, this time cupping it and kissing him square on the lips. He stiffened for a while, being caught by surprise, but then gradually melted into his brother's arms, kissing back with as much passion.

A rustle from the background brought them out of the magical moment. Nathan pulled away reluctantly, but looked intently into Luke's eyes.

"I'm not sure, Luke." he said again, this time with more conviction. "I'm not sure how long this-_we'll_ last." Nathan continued, his hold on his brother becoming more urgent as if he was going to start shaking him any time now. "I'm not sure, Luke, but I do know that I love you and there's nothing that will change that."

He took one of Luke's hands and brought it over his heart. "It beats for you, Lucas Scott." He whispered low sending shivers down Luke's spine, and for a second, he thought of nothing else except that this moment is his and his brother's alone. There was nothing else that existed besides them and their love. And he believed that he was okay with that.

"You know, you make me feel like such a girl sometimes." Lucas said chuckling to himself as he put his arms around Nathan. "Besides, I'm older remember? I'm supposed to be the one initiating any actions." He finished, punctuating his point by giving his little brother a quick kiss.

Nathan watched lovingly into the eyes of the man he loved the most. "A three month difference doesn't count, Luke." Nathan joked as he pulled the blond closer to him. He started to sway both of them as if they were dancing and Luke laughed out loud, his rich voice filling Nathan's ears and to him, it sounded like music.

They stayed like that for a long time. Two bodies waltzing under the moonlight to the song in their heads that only the two of them know of. Two people in love, holding each other's heart and promising to keep it through eternity and after that. Two lives colliding into one solid existence.


End file.
